You And I Collide
by LokFan1997
Summary: Bolin knows he loves her and would do anything for her, but will he be able to make any of this work? Jinora knows she's had a silly crush on him for years, but now that her feelings have changed into something else will Bolin feel the same? Older Bolinora fic.
1. Chapter 1

**You And I Collide**

She just turned sixteen. A vision of beauty, with wisdom far past her mere sixteen years. Yes Jinora was something amazing and Bolin was never one to deny it. He could sit for hours thinking about her, she was his best friend after all. They had been close ever since she was ten years old. At the time he was sixteen and she was ten but they got along as if she were the same age as him. Even though she was air flighty and free, and he was earth rooted and unmoving, they were always an amazing combination together. Their friend ship was strong and unbreakable to a point and that was something he never wanted to lose.

Bolin knew he had a bond with Jinora but lately he was starting to feel something more. Something he knew that could jeopardize their whole friend ship. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her, he knew it. But he knew he loved her. He loved her with all his heart and he would do anything for her even if it meant crawling to deepest depths of the spirit world. But he knew she would never feel the same way. She'd never take a chance on guy like him. Plus there was the age difference, she just turned sixteen and he was twenty-two. He didn't want to seem like some dirty old pervert to her and he definitely didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of her.

He was so conflicted, he needed someone to talk to and he needed someone now. He couldn't just sit there going over the possibilities of what may and may not happen.

"I guess I'll just go visit Mako, he's good with this stuff" Bolin said to himself while getting up and putting on his jacket.

* * *

Jinora had just finished her meditation and boy has she been doing a lot of it lately. Her feelings were running wild and the reason was a certain earth bender. She knew she probably shouldn't feel this way about Bolin but she couldn't help it. She's always had this silly crush on him ever since she was ten but now those feelings were stronger. It wasn't just a crush anymore, it was something more. Something she couldn't explain but she knew whenever she was with Bolin she was at her best. If there was anyway she could describe it, it would have to be that their yin an yang, always completing one another. But she knew that this had to be silly because Bolin would never return her feelings, at least that's what she thinks.

She needed to talk to someone, but who? Obviously she couldn't take this to her father, sprits knows she didn't want to make his blood pressure any higher than it already was. Her mother was out of the question for now. She would talk to Korra but sadly she was currently out of the city on Avatar duty. At this point Jinora feels like she is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"So all this leaves me with is Ikki" Jinora mumbled to herself as she got up from her meditating position.

She didn't know how this was going to go but Ikki was better than nothing. Of course taking relationship advice from a thirteen year old might not be the wisest but Jinora felt desperate at the moment.

As Jinora made her way back to the main house she was trying to think of ways to ask Ikki for advice and not reveal who the person she liked was.

"Oh this isn't going to end well" Jinora said with a long sigh. She quickly formed an air scooter and zipped her way back to the main house. If she was going to do this she might as well do it quickly and get it over with.

**Authors Note: Well folks here it is, my first Bolinora fic. I know its probably not the best, and probably not even as original as I thought was going to be at first but hey I gave it a try. **

**I ship Bolinora really hard. I know some people really dislike it because of the age difference but I think its really cute. I like Jinoochy too but lately I've become very fond of the idea of Ikki and Skoochy together. Which hint hint there might just be a little bit of that in this story. **

**This fic was inspired by the song "Collide" by Howie Day. I was listening to it one day and BOOM Bolinora feels all over the place. **

**Thanks for reading my lovelies, until next time- Lala **


	2. Chapter 2

**You And I Collide**

Bolin hastily made his way down the crowded streets of Republic City on his way to Mako's apartment. He really needed to talk to someone and Mako was the only person he could think of. Mako was his brother after all and he would always be there for Bolin whenever he needed him. Bolin knew he wouldn't be able to tell Mako who the girl is but hopefully he could still give him some advice. Bolin was deep in thought the whole way there. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep Jinora out of his head. Everything about her was amazing. Whether it be the way she moves while practicing air bending or just the small things like the way her face lights up when she describes one of the new books she's read. She was perfect in every sense of the word and Bolin would shout it from the rooftops if needed.

Finally arriving at Mako's apartment, Bolin took a deep breath and knocked. "Please be home Mako, please be home" Bolin said to himself quietly, still waiting for his brother to answer the door. When Mako finally answered the door Bolin quickly made his way in not even asking if he could come in.

"Whoa Bo, what's the rush?" Mako asked looking at his brother questionably.

"I really need to talk Mako! I just don't know what to do and you're the only person I could think to help with this" Bolin said a little louder than he intended.

"Okay okay calm down. What's the problem Bo?" Mako asked while trying to calm his younger brother down. He hadn't seen Bolin this worked up in a long time.

"Its about a girl Mako! ITS ABOUT A GIRL!" Bolin said now yelling. He couldn't help it, he was freaking out at this point.

"Of course it is" Mako said in a flat tone with an exasperated sigh. He knew Bolin was always having girl troubles but he had never seen him this antsy about a one before.

"Mako I just need some advice. Anything will help at this point." Bolin said while sitting down on the couch.

"Okay just tell me what's going on and maybe I can help" Mako said sitting down across from his brother.

"This girl… She's just perfect, bro. I don't know what to do. Everything about her is amazing, and I cant keep her out of my head." He said while thinking about Jinora, picturing her smiling and laughing.

"So how long have you known her, Bo?" Mako asked. He'd heard Bolin talk about girls like this before but this time there was something different.

"A long time. But these feelings are a more recent thing, I guess you could say." Bolin said quietly, letting his head a hang a little.

"Hmm, well do you think she feels the same way?" Mako asked with a little more cheery tone, seeing his brother was visibly upset.

"That's the thing Mako, I don't know. Most likely she never will." Bolin said, now looking even more sad and deflated.

"Well you said you've known her a long time. Who's to say she doesn't feel the same way. Plus you'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel." Mako said trying to cheer Bolin up.

"I cant just tell her, Mako. That's why I'm so worked up. All these feelings could possibly ruin the friendship I already have with her, and I cant loose that,Mako. I just cant." He said while looking at Mako with sad eyes.

"Well if you're already that close with her, just work your way up to it"

"What do you mean, Mako?" Bolin asked looking at his older brother with a puzzled face.

"I mean spend more time with her. Do things with her. Take her out to eat, do things she likes. Just small things here in there to show her, rather than just tell her. When the times right and you've worked your way up to telling her, you can." Mako said hoping that this would help his brother.

"O-Okay, Yeah maybe that will work!" Bolin said while jumping up to hug his brother. "Thank you so much, Mako."

Mako returned his brothers hug and glad he was able to help. "No problem, bro"

"Well I'm going to head on out, Mako." Bolin said heading to the door.

"Okay I'll talk to you later, Bo"

Bolin headed out of his brothers apartment feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. All he had to do was spend more time with Jinora. Even though he already visited her probably three or four times a week, he would make sure to see her everyday now. He was heading to docks, the ferry was about to run and he could catch it in time to head over to air temple island. _"Maybe I'll ask her out to eat? Yeah she loves water tribe food so I'll ask her to come to Narook's with me." _Bolin thought to himself with a big smile on his face while making his way to the docks. This would work, he would make this work some how.

As he continued to walk he unconsciously whispered "I love you Jinora"

**Authors Note: Well here it is peeps, chapter two of my Bolinora fic. I know its probably crappy because its super dialogue heavy and that isn't really my strong point. Plus trying to keep Mako and Bolin in character is harder than I thought it would be. **

**The next chapter will be Jinora talking to Ikki about her problems. Also there might be a bit of a surprise in the next chapter as well. Just something I might throw in for shitz n gigglez. **

**This fic was inspired by the song "Collide" by Howie Day. Go listen its amazing, one of my favorites. **

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


	3. Chapter 3

**You And I Collide**

Jinora made her way through the halls of the main house looking for her sister Ikki. She figured the best place to look this time of day would be her room. Taking another turn in the hall, she heard a radio going giving the highlights of last nights pro-bending match. "_Yep, she's definitely in her room"_ Jinora thought to herself. Walking up to the door Jinora gave a sharp knock.

"Ikki, can I come in?" she asked standing out side the door slightly nervous. She didn't even know why she was nervous, this was her sister for spirits sake. "_Just got to get it over with" _Jinora thought to herself. Jinora waited a few more minutes before Ikki finally came to the door.

"Oh, hey Jinora, what's up?" Ikki asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing really, Look Ikki I need to talk" Jinora said as she walked into Ikki's room and sat down on her bed.

"Okay, so what's bothering you, Jin?" Ikki asked with concern as she sat down beside Jinora.

Jinora let out a visible puff of air from her lips. Spirits she was so nervous about talking to Ikki about this but she had no one else to go to at the moment so she would have to do. Jinora waited a few more seconds before speaking. She noticed Ikki out the corner of her eye looking very concerned so she figured she might as well start speaking.

"I like someone" Jinora stated as she hung her head slightly.

"Okay… What's his name? What does he look like? Is he a bender? How old is he? Do I know him?" Ikki asked while spilling words as fast as lighting.

Jinora let out a deep sigh and flopped back on the bed. This was the reason why she was nervous about talking to Ikki. Whenever Ikki got excited or curious about things, she had a tendency to revert back to her old ways. Which was talking faster than anyone could hardly understand.

Jinora slapped her hands over face and slowly looked over at Ikki, who was now sitting cross legged at the foot of her bed and staring at her.

"Ikki…. Really?" Jinora asked as she gave Ikki a little scowl.

"Oh sorry, I did it again didn't I?" Ikki asked with an apologetic smile.

Jinora simply nodded her head and covered her face with her hands again. She was so worked up. Even though she didn't show much of it on the outside, inside her feelings were driving her insane.

"Jinora just talk to me, okay?" Ikki asked as she pulled one of her sister hands off of her face.

"Fine…" Jinora mumbled as she sat back up on Ikki's bed. "I really like someone… I mean I think I might even love him" Jinora said as she let out a long sigh.

"Hmm" Ikki hummed slightly as she thought of what else to ask Jinora. "Okay how long have you known him?"

"Lets just say a long time" Jinora answered with a small smile as she thought about her and Bolin's six year long friendship.

"Okay" Ikki pondered on who the guy could possibly be but was coming up blank. "How long have you had these feelings for him?"

"Well those are more recent but they're so… strong."

"Jin, just tell me who the guy is. Please, please, please, pretty please?" Ikki begged with an adorable face.

"I cant tell you, Ikki!" Jinora nearly yelled, she was getting frustrated with her sister and she knew this might not have been a good idea. She was thirteen anyway, how would she even be able to help with this situation.

"Just give me a hint, okay! Just one hint!" Ikki pleaded to her sister with wide eyes.

"Fine…. He's an earth bender" Jinora stated while thinking about how much of an amazing earth bender Bolin is. Then it hit her, Ikki would probably be able to figure out who it is now. Jinora slapped her hand over mouth as she notice the grin spreading across her face.

Ikki started giggling like a mad woman. The very second Jinora said earth bender, the puzzle came together. It was Bolin. Jinora's best friend and has been for a long time. Ikki let a gin spread wide across her face as she watched Jinora slap a hand over her mouth.

"IT'S BOLIN! IT'S BOLIN!" Ikki screamed in joy as she jumped off the bed.

"Ikki, please keep it down!" Jinora said to her sister with an aggravated tone as she reached over and pulled her back on the bed.

Ikki flopped down on the bed with a loud thudding noise. "Ouch, you didn't have to that" Ikki said while sitting up on the bed and rubbing her side.

"Well keep it down then. I cant have everyone hearing about this. You're the only one who knows about my feelings for him."

"I don't see what the problem is, Jinora. Its just Bolin!" Ikki exclaimed with a bubbly smile.

"Just Bolin? Its not that simple, Ikki. He's my best friend, I'm not supposed to feel this way… about him. Plus he probably doesn't even feel the same way. And then there's… there's the age difference" Jinora explained with a sad sigh.

Ikki let out a small snort of laughter at her sister's words. She couldn't believe Jinora was worried about an age difference when there was a sixteen year age gap between their parents. "Jinora, seriously? Uh hello do you not remember that there is a sixteen year age difference between our parents!"

Yes she knew there was a fairly large age gap between their parents but still she was worried about how this would eventually go over with the family, especially her father, if anything ever did happen between her and Bolin. Which she highly doubted anything ever would. They were friends, best friends, and that's probably all they ever would be. But she still couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for him.

"I know, Ikki" Jinora said as she let out another long sigh.

"Look, Jinora, here's some advice. Just go with it, do what feels natural, do what you usually do with Bo. Hang out spend time with him and if things start taking a different route and he admits he has feelings for you too, just go with it. Its simple really. Follow your heart" Ikki explained as she walked over to look out her window towards the docks.

Jinora sat dumbfounded for a minute as she listened to her thirteen year old sisters love advice. Yeah she might just be in her early teens but she was quite wise with this stuff.

"I guess you're right, Ikki"

"I'm always right" Ikki said as she turned her head to look at her sister with a big grin. "Plus I know one day you and Bolin will have your magical castle in the clouds and you'll be drinking your moonlight punch" Ikki said teasingly with a laugh.

Jinora simply slammed her hand against her forehead at what her sister said. A moment of wisdom followed by a moment of extreme Ikki-ness as she liked to call it. She let out a small laugh at her sisters antics. Brining back fond memories of when they were younger and helping Korra with this kind of situation.

"Oh look Jin, the ferry's coming. Not many people usually come this time of day" Ikki said as she pointed out the window towards the docks.

Jinora got up to go look out the window with her sister. Ikki was right, not many people drop by the island this time of day. It was an hour before dinner time and people very rarely rode the ferry around this time.

"Thanks for helping me out, Ikki. I'm going to go down to the docks to see who's visiting" Jinora said as she hugged her sister.

"You're welcome, Jinora. And remember follow your heart!" Ikki yelled out to her sister as she left out of her room.

And with that Jinora exited Ikki's room to go down to the docks. But little to her knowledge did she know that the person coming to visit was Bolin.

**Authors Note: Yeah its been forever since I've updated but here you go peeps, another chapter!**

**I want to apologize to the people who do read and follow my stories. I'm sorry I take so long with updates. I'm not even going to bother giving excuses for why I take so long. Only thing I can say is that I'm sorry that I am so sluggish with updates.**

**This fic was inspired by the song "Collide" by Howie Day. Go listen and catch some feels!**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


	4. Chapter 4

**You And I Collide**

Bolin smiled to himself as he stepped off the ferry onto the docks of Air Temple island. All he had to do was find Jinora and ask her if she wanted to go out to eat with him at Narook's. Simple right? Well he only hoped that this would go smoothly and he wouldn't mess everything up. He kept having to remind himself that its just Jinora, his best friend so its not really a huge deal. But at the same time it is, he loves her but there's no way he can tell her right now. "_Just stay calm, you can do this!" _Bolin thought to himself, not even noticing the girl walking towards him in the distance.

Jinora spotted the person who stepped off the ferry. Squinting her eyes as she got closer she noticed the person was Bolin. "_Oh spirits! Its Bolin, what do I do what do I do? Okay stay calm, do what Ikki said, just act natural."_ Jinora picked up her speed with a gust of wind and arrived on the docks. She crept up slowly behind Bolin with a grin on her face. She always loved startling him, she was so light on her feet that is was easy to sneak up on him. As Jinora got closer to Bolin, she sent a cold air gust towards the back of his neck.

"Oh my spirits!" Bolin yelped as a cold air gust slapped the back of his neck. He turned around quickly to see Jinora bent over with laughter. He smiled as she stood back up straight looking at him with a big smile and those beautiful brown eyes.

"Did I scare you, Bo?" Jinora asked with giggles still flooding her.

"Yes, you did, Jin!" Bolin answered with a smile as he fixed his hair. "Must you always do that?"

"Yes, yes I must" she replied with playful serious look. "_Spirits he's so adorable when his hair is all ruffled."_ Jinora thought as she watched him fix his wind ruffled hair. "So what brings you to the island at this time, Bo?"

Hearing her question he was suddenly struck with nervousness. Coughing a few times before he finally was able to ask. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to Narook's with me for dinner?"

Once Jinora had finally registered his question in her head, her heart started racing.

Giving him a bright smile she answered "Sure, Bolin, I would love to have dinner with you!" She kept her cool and calmed her racing heart. "_Spirits is he asking me out on a date? No he cant be! Ugh best not to assume." _Jinora thought to herself as she watched his face light up at her answer.

"Okay, great! Lets go, the ferry is about to run back to the city anyway." He told her as he grabbed her hand to lead her to the ferry. "_Okay, I'm holding her hand…. SPIRITS I'M HOLDING HER HAND! This is good, this is okay. Like Mako said just do little things to show her that you like her." _

Jinora's face turned bright red as he grabbed her hand in his and led her to the ferry. She was thankful that he wasn't paying much attention to her face at the time because she knew she was redder than her robes at this point. It felt amazing, him holding her hand. Even if it was probably just a friendly gesture. But even so she thought about Ikki's advice. "_Just follow your heart, do what feels natural." _he sister had told her and so she did.

As they walked farther down the docks to board the ferry she laced her fingers with his and leaned more into his side. This felt right to her, this what she wanted. She wanted to be able to do this anytime. She didn't even think about telling her parents that she was heading to the city for dinner. She figured she could explain once she got back. It was only Bolin anyway, they knew that they were best friends and they trusted him, so that's all that mattered.

Bolin smiled as they both walked onto the ferry, noticing that she had laced her fingers with his. He gave her hand a small comforting squeeze as they took there seats on the ferry. He liked this, no he loved this. He loved being able to hold her hand.

Jinora still held onto his hand lightly even as they sat on the ferry as it floated across Yue Bay. Her heart was racing but she loved every second of it. She didn't let go of his hand because she wanted to show him that she was comfortable like this and it didn't bother her.

Jinora leaned her head on his shoulder just barely but enough to be comfortable. She let out a yawn as she held his hand a little tighter. She had been meditating all day and had barely eaten anything, so she was feeling pretty tired and hungry.

Bolin looked down at her resting on his shoulder with a small smile and noticing that she had gripped his hand a little tighter again. His smile faded slightly thinking that maybe she wasn't feeling too well.

"You feeling okay, Jinjin?" he asked her as he used his nickname for her. He was hoping that she was okay and just slightly tired. He'd feel horrible if he had dragged her off the island and she wasn't feeling well.

"Yeah I'm okay, Bo, don't worry" she told him with a tired smile as she yawned another time. "I'm just a little tired and really hungry" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. Well it want be long till we get to the city but just rest until we get there."

"Okay." Jinora replied with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder a little more. She closed her eyes as she let the rocking of the boat lull her into a light nap as they sailed across the bay.

Bolin smiled at the sight of her resting on his shoulders. Her face settled with a peaceful expression and a small smile on her lips.

"_This is going to be the best night ever." _Bolin thought to himself as he continued to watch Jinora nap against his shoulder.

* * *

**Authors Note: Long time no update, my fellow Bolinora shippers! I know it has been forever, two months I think? But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter, but hopefully you liked it.**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


	5. Chapter 5

**You And I Collide**

It didn't take them long to arrive at the city docks, but still Jinora did manage to take quite the lovely nap while leaning against Bolin's shoulder. They bid the ferry driver their goodbyes for now but told him they would be back in an hour or so. Bolin was still excited about the fact that he and Jinora were going out to eat together, even though they didn't say it was a "date" he still thought of it as one. It was a good first step in the right direction of him letting her know his true feelings for her. Jinora on the other hand was completely nervous. No matter how calm and collected she seemed on the outside, on the inside she was a raging wind storm of emotions. She didn't know whether to be ecstatic that Bolin had asked her to dinner with him or to do what air benders do best, evade and escape the entire situation at hand, considering her nerves were about to get the best of her. But she promised herself that she wouldn't cower away, she would stand strong and show Bolin that she really likes him "_loves him" _she corrected to herself in her mind.

So here they are now, walking side by side on a busy Republic City street, on their way to Narook's. Bolin had this happy pep in his step while Jinora walked as calmly as possible next to him with her arms crossed lightly. Her nerves had calmed down a lot, she figured that had something to do with how happy Bolin looked, just seeing his smile always made her lighten up. He had the ability to make her feel as if she were the air itself, light and flowing gracefully, swirling around them in a gentle caressing breeze. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bolin's voice speaking to her.

"So, Jinora, how's training been going for you?" He asked in his usual cheery tone that she loved.

"Its going great, Bolin. Thanks for asking." She answered with a chuckle as she noticed how wide his smile was at the moment. She didn't even think that he realized it.

"That's good! So tell me Jinjin, when are you going to get those fancy mastery arrows, cant be too long from now right?" Bolin asked with genuine curiosity, he knew she had been advancing in her training quickly.

"Oh, dad says that if I keep going at the pace I am now, I could have my arrows by my next birthday. Not really a big deal though, I only have four more tiers to complete." Jinora shrugged off the topic in a light way. Not wanting to look on it such a serious matter, even though it truly was. Once she became a master, she would be the second living air bending master in the world.

"WHOA! Only four more tiers to complete, you could have your arrows by your next birthday? Jinora, that is amazing!" Bolin exclaimed loudly as he swung his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to his chest as they kept walking.

Jinora blushed brightly as Bolin pulled her close against him while they walked. She could feel his warmth and smell the scent that was so him, leechi juice with a hint of earth, and she loved it. She could stay like this forever and she wanted to stay like this forever. She wanted to be able to be like this with him anytime, where he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close and she could do the same with him. Jinora longed to tell him her feelings but she figured it would be best to wait a little while longer. Right now she was happy and content with his arm around her, holding her close as they walked to Narook's.

They walked the rest of the way to Narook's in a comfortable silence. Bolin was smiling brightly the whole way as he kept his arm around Jinora's shoulders, holding her close against his side as they walked. He thought at first that he might have been making her uncomfortable but then he noticed her leaning more into his embrace with a small smile, and was she blushing? No, he had to have been seeing things.

Bolin opened the doors to Narook's, allowing Jinora to step in first. "M'lady!" he said with a grin and a rather cheesy upper class accent as he held the door open for her.

"Why thank you, Master Bolin." Jinora replied with a bright smile and a laugh as she entered the eatery.

Bolin laughed as well as he walked in behind Jinora as they made their way over to an empty booth. "Hey Bolin, you in for the usual?" Narook asked from behind the counter once he spotted his favorite customer.

"Sure thing, Narook!" Bolin called back to the owner. He always ate at Narook's and he was considered one of his most valued customers, he had heard Narook say so himself. Plus he always one the annual sea weed eating noodle contest, that helped as well.

"Oh and can I get some plain sea weed noodles with steamed tofu and some iced green tea for my date?" He asked Narook.

"Coming right up, Bolin!" Narook called back from the kitchen.

Bolin walked over to the booth where Jinora sat looking out the window, he sat down across from her making himself comfortable. Jinora smiled over at him as she watched him sit down.

"Thanks for ordering for me, Bo." She thanked him in that sweet voice that he loved so much.

"You're welcome, Jinjin." Bolin replied with a grin.

They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jinora looking out the window while Bolin fiddled with his chopsticks. She couldn't help but hear his words run through her head again. _"_… _for my date" _she couldn't help but smile a little as she kept thinking about those few words. Was this a date, is this what this is? Or was that just a slip, did he word it wrong? Yeah he must have just gotten his wording wrong. But it couldn't hurt to ask… if this was a real "date".

"Bolin?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm, what's up Jin?" Bolin perked up once he heard her voice.

Jinora hesitated a few seconds before taking the plunge and asking him the question. "Is this a… date?" she asked cautiously. She really hoped that it was but if it was just considered an outing as friends she wasn't going to let it affect her. Well she wasn't going to let him see it affect her.

Bolin heard her question and it felt as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest. _"Spirits! Should I tell her? What if she doesn't want to be on a "date" with me! Pull it together Bolin, PULL IT TOGETHER!" _he thought to himself in a panic.

"Bo, you okay?" Jinora asked taking in his slightly paled complexion.

"Uh… yeah, yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about me." Bolin answered with a small cough and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"But to answer your other question… yes, this is a date. I guess, but only if you want it to be!" He rushed to explain to her.

Jinora blushed as she listened to him speak. _"This is a date, I cant believe he wanted to take me on a date." _she thought herself as she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Yes, Bolin, I want this to be a date." Jinora replied with a giggle.

Bolin sighed happily in relief as he heard her words. "G-great, because I want it to be too."

Jinora smiled at him as she reached over and patted her hand on top his. She let it linger slightly as she pulled away to grab her own chopsticks.

"Oh, the foods here." she said as she noticed the waiter coming their way.

Bolin watched as the waiter sat their food down. "Thanks" they both said in unison and laughed as they began to dig into their noodles.

"Man, I've said this many times before but this is the best Water Tribe food in all of Republic City!" Bolin exclaimed as he slurped his noodles.

Jinora giggled as she watched him eat his noodles and slurping them loudly. He was absolutely adorable, everything about him was perfect to her. His dark green eyes, muscular build, adorable boyish charm, his kind personality… he was in all sense of the word "perfect". Jinora didn't even notice she was staring until Bolin cleared his throat.

"Do I have something on my face, Jin?" Bolin asked as he rubbed around his face with his free had.

"No, no, sorry. I was just thinking about something." Jinora replied hastily, trying to not admit she was staring because of how adorable he's being right now.

"Oh okay!" He went back to enjoying his noodles.

Jinora sighed in relief as she took a bite of her tofu. This was really good, she thought as she continued eating. He knew exactly what she liked, he knew everything about her pretty much. He was her closest friend and confidant.

"So how's your earth bending classes going?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Bolin perked up at her question. "Oh, they're going great! My students are picking up on everything quickly, I even have few little prodigies on my hands. I'm so proud of them!"

"That's great, I might have to stop by sometime and meet your students. Korra said they were tough little group of spitfires." Jinora said as she thought about the children that Korra told her Bolin was training.

Bolin continued to talk about how amazing and tough his little students were. A few months ago, Bolin decided to start teaching earth bending to local street kids. He grew up in the same conditions they did and he felt their pain. He also new the pain of being a bender and not having a proper teacher to learn from. He taught himself mostly everything he knew, he was a master earth bender but his style was a mish mash of all bending styles in a way, being that he grew up on the streets and watched all sorts of benders everyday. Coming from the same background he decided it would be best to help most of the street kids that he could. With that he began training some in earth bending, helping them learn to defend themselves and use their bending to help others when needed. Bolin wished he had a proper teacher when he was a kid himself so he knew this was a chance for him to make a difference and do for those children what no one did for him.

Jinora was in aw at how much he cared for these kids. He talked about most of them like they were his own and it warmed her heart to hear about how much he loved these kids and how much he loved kids in general. She knew one day he would make as amazing father. _"Spirits, he's the guy that I want to be the father of my children." _Jinora blushed a little as that thought came into her mind. _"Okay, Jinora, you're getting a little ahead of yourself there." _She thought again as she finished her food.

Before they knew it they were finished and had been talking for more than an hour. Bolin decided it was best to go ahead and pay and take their leave. He knew Jinora needed to be home before it got too late, Tenzin was very protective over his daughters and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his fury.

Jinora hesitantly reached for his hand and held it as they walked to docks. She didn't think this night could get much better than this. She wished she could somehow make this time with him last forever but sadly nothing last forever.

Bolin let out a sad sigh as they arrived at the docks. He had so much fun with her tonight and he didn't want it to end. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as he looked into her eyes.

"I hope you had fun tonight, Jinora, I know I did." Bolin said with a smile and holding her hand a little tighter.

"I did too, Bolin. We should do it again sometimes, you know as a date." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah we should. Oh yeah, I can stop by the island tomorrow if you want me to? We can spar and feed the lemurs if you're up to it." He asked in a hopeful tone.

"That'd be fun! Stop by whenever you get chance tomorrow." She accepted his offer happily. After tonight she definitely wanted to spend more time with him, even if it was just hanging out on the island like they usually do.

"Okay great, I'll stop by after lunch!" He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly as he quickly laced their fingers together, holding her hand tight as he did so. "I should get going now, and you need to get back to the island before your dad starts searching the city for you."

"Yeah… sure." Jinora said with a small giggle. She waved to him as he started walking in the other direction.

"See ya tomorrow, Jinjin!" He called over his shoulder as walked back towards the inner city.

Jinora didn't even pay attention to what he had said, she was in too much of cloudy haze to even think straight. Her hand held to her cheek where he kissed her, she swore she could still feel the warmth of his lips there. She smiled brightly as she walked onto the ferry, not even noticing the knowing smile the acolyte sailing the ferry gave her. All thoughts were on Bolin as they sailed back towards the island, the fact that she had a lot of explaining to do once she got home had completely left her mind. Knowing her father, he was probably worried sick, she was big girl now but he still worried.

And she indeed had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello my wonderful readers, long time no update! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, its a little longer than I normally write. I did that to make up for my slowness in updating. But anyway I would like to say thanks to the readers who PMed me and kept me motivated so I could get this chapter out to you guys.**

**Also I hope you guys liked my little headcanon for Bolin that I snuck in there! I totally think that he would start training and helping street kids. He knows what they're going through and he's such a sweetie, so I think that's something he would start doing.**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


End file.
